


Do as Mother says

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, mother knows best, supportive families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: She figures at first it's shyness, but when sleeping apart seems to effect their sleep, Yuuri's mom decides that enough is enough and sets out to reassure Yuuri that she's okay with it. Family fluff





	

As a mother, it made sense. Yuuri was more tilted towards shy off the ice, and despite his happy declaration that he and Victor were engaged, he didn't talk much about being gay, or in a relationship. Don't get it wrong, she wasn't expecting them to be snogging on the couch for all to see. Kind of grateful they weren't, not because of the nature of the relationship, more of a mother thing. But when night after night they disappeared into their respective rooms to sleep as they stayed there, she begin to grow a bit concerned. If it had appeared that they were just being respectful, being modest then that was fine.

But neither of them seemed to be getting enough sleep, like the arrangement wasn't normal for them.

After a particularly rough day where Victor fell asleep twice before lunch and Yuuri had bags under the bags under his eyes, she decided upon nightfall to confront her exhausted son.

"Yuuri, can I come in"

"Uh... sure? I mean yes" Translation, "what are you up to mom"

"Let me be blunt. Why aren't you sleeping in Victor's room?"

The reaction is exactly what she expects. Yuuri's eyes widen, he flails, he stutters out flawed thinking.  
"We can't just... this is your home. We were trying to be..."

"Yuuri. I don't care. You two are miserable, and engaged couples don't need to be separated in this home. Not even the homosexual ones."

"Are... you sure, it won't make anyone uncomfortable?"

She may have made a mistake. 

"Maybe we all should have said this before, but we approve, wholeheartedly, of this engagement. He's a good man. We all love him and you so much that we assumed you knew how okay with it we were. For not saying it outright, I may have made you wonder. I'm real sorry for that."

Her son tears up, and hugs her. She can feel him melt, and suddenly she realizes that her little one is grown up, and that the honor of comforting him may no longer be all hers.

"Go on then. Go get him."

Yuuri wastes no time. She sees him open the door to Victor's room without knocking and hears the older man's slight panic, asking if he was alright.  
Yuuri had made a fine choice, and when they emerge well rested, she feels as if she did the right thing too


End file.
